


ABC Chronicles- JINSON

by Prince_al84



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentioned 2PM (Band) Ensemble, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), jinson, more tags to come, wang gae park gae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_al84/pseuds/Prince_al84
Summary: Just wanted to challenge myself to write more and what better way than ABC theme for one of my favorite ships: JINSON!Hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. A is for ASS

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the drabbles! 
> 
> There will some chapters that may relate to one another or just little short stories depending on the theme.
> 
> Will give credit to where the inspiration for some themes came from!
> 
> :D
> 
> *This first chapter I thought it was only going to be 500 words; but guess it turned out longer than i expected!

If anyone wanted to find someone to thank for Jinyoung’s glorious butt, they would have to thank Jackson for it.

Growing up Jinyoung was a scrawny kid who just really loved to dance. Even looking back at his first win with Jaebeom, before they became official trainees at JYPE, he was pretty scrawny. Don’t even remind him of the horrible hair styles he had to suffer through the first couple of years when they first debuted as JJP and then GOT7. 

Being on the skinny side never bothered Jinyoung because no one ever mentioned it to him. It wasn’t until he debuted in GOT7, that he started to be a little more self-conscious. Jinyoung always thought he could just get by in the group as the main dancer, well that didn’t work out because Yugyeom took that spot, not that he minded now because his little brother worked really hard and deserved the title as the main dancer. Since main dancer was out, Jinyoung thought maybe for a while he could just be the main vocal, since Bambam was deemed the cutest of the group, Mark was the visual, Jackson was the jokester/ athletic guy, and Jaebeom was the resident bboy/ bad boy and leader of the group. That was shortly shot down once Youngjae was added to the group, and again it didn’t bother him at all since even he could admit Youngjae had vocals like no one else.

When Jinyoung started to realize that he didn’t really have anything to really set himself apart from the group, a storm cloud started to grow above his head. He personally felt that he had pretty common Korean features and be lost in the background because everything about him seemed forgettable. It also didn’t help that he was starting to discover his sexuality and he can blame Jackson for his gay awakening. Feeling so bland and insecure, Jinyoung was starting to think if he even belonged in GOT7 if he couldn’t event contribute anything that was different from everyone else in the group. 

It slapped him in the face harder than usual one day, when he was hanging out with Jackson and a couple of other trainees from the company, of what he could do to stand apart. Also, secretly get Jackson to possibly like him too?

“What do you look for in a girl?”

Very typical question young teenage boys would ask each other. A lot of the guys said they wanted someone cute, skinny, and shorter than them for sure. However, Jackson answer seemed to surprise Jinyoung the most.

“I want someone that’s not pale. I don’t mind a little color on their skin. Someone that has more curves would be my ideal type, like Beyoncé!”, Jackson said so care freely and happily as if he didn’t care what other thought. The other boys teased him a little bit, but that stuck with Jinyoung. 

So Jackson didn’t want someone that was skinny, and looking at his own body Jinyoung started to feel a little more sad and self- conscious.

One random day when Jinyoung was at practice without the group members for once, was when he had overheard his hyungs, 2PM, conversation.

“Hey Junho, you sleep ok? I heard you been having trouble sleeping because of your big butt!” Taecyeon jokingly said to all of the other 2PM members.

“Ha ha ha Tae. You try sleeping on your back with my butt. It’s so hard to sleep with it!” whined Junho.

“Then why do you work out so much to keep it big? Although our fans and everyone else point that you have the best-looking butt out of all of us” pointed out Nickhun. 

“Hey, some of us actually like to work out ok. Not my fault I was blessed with this awesome butt!” laughed Junho.

As the 2PM voices were fading away, it struck Jinyoung that maybe he could follow in his hyung footsteps and be known for his derrière. When Jinyoung looks back at this, he was young and insecure, this was probably the worst idea ever to try and stand out in a boy band. But hey he didn’t know any better and maybe that little voice telling him that this would be the thing to get Jackson to notice him was all he could hear at the time, but he digresses.

So, from there, Jinyoung shyly went up to Junho, asked if he could help Jinyoung workout, so he could have a physique just like his hyung. Jinyoung was pretty sure Junho suspected that he had overheard him and his band member’s conversation about this, but being a good hyung happily agreed to help Jinyoung out. 

In between practices with GOT7 and chores in the dorms, Jinyoung would meet up with Junho and start working out with him. Slowly but surely his scrawny body was changing and Jinyoung was starting to not only enjoy working out, but enjoy his body starting to fill out more.

It wasn’t him even him that started pointing out the changes, his band members were also acknowledging his newer physique.

“Hyung! How are you even finding time to work out? I’ve been hearing that you been working out with Junho-hyung too! How did you get that to happen?” Bambam asked pleading with his eyes to introduce him to Junho, since he hasn’t met any of the 2PM members yet.

“Yeah Nyoungie! You’re not that scrawny kid from before. What’s with all the changes? Not that its bad or anything, but you could probably put me and Jackson to shame soon”, pointed out Jaebeom.

Honestly, Jinyoung couldn’t tell them the truth that he was working out to fill the void of how insecure he felt compared to the other members, and definitely not admit that part of it was to get Jackson’s attention. Surprisingly, Jackson was the only one that didn’t make a comment on it, Jinyoung swore he saw a Jackson’s jaw clench when the members had mentioned his workouts with Junho hyung, but he could have been making it up in his mind.

When they finished one of their first comebacks, Jinyoung was still working out with Junho hyung, not as frequently, but enough that other members would still tease him. It was also during this comeback did the fans start to take notice of him and commented on his ‘peach’ butt.

The little dark cloud over Jinyoung head was starting to clear up, because he was starting to feel like he had something different from all the other members, espcially that they're notcing because of his butt. All of his hard work was paying off, however, it was also at the time that him and Jackson were starting to butt heads.

Every time he would head out to work out with Junho hyung, he would hear a scoff from Jackson as he left the dorms. Jinyoung didn’t understand what was going on, since he thought Jackson would be happy that another member would enjoy working out as much as him. All the scoffs and frowns from Jackson was starting to annoy Jinyoung, because for the first time Jinyoung was honestly proud of himself.

He tried to talk to Jackson about what his deal was, but every time he did Jackson would say something that ticked Jinyoung off, they would start yelling at each other and the other members had to mediate between them.

The last straw for everyone was when the two of them wouldn’t speak to each other for a week and it was affecting their group dynamic for the next group comeback. So, what did all the members decide to do? They shoved both him and Jackson in the closet and yelled that they can come out when they’ve resolved all of their issues.

After yelling and trying to get the door to open for five minutes, Jinyoung gave up and turned to Jackson. If he was stuck in here until they fix whatever was going on between him and Jackson, he might as well get it over with, even though he’s been trying this whole time.

Looking over at Jackson, Jinyoung could tell he seemed upset. To be honest, Jinyoung couldn’t figure out what made Jackson so upset with him? They got along so well as trainees and were so happy that they debuted as a group together. Jinyoung couldn’t understand what was causing their friendship to deteriorate.

“Jackson, talk to me. Why are you so upset with me all the time now? I thought we were friends? I don’t know what I did wrong?”. Jinyoung was sad. He wanted to be friends with Jackson at least, because he knew that his crush on Jackson would never be reciprocated. Jinyoung kept convincing himself that that was enough for him because friendship was better than not having Jackson in his life.

“Seun-ah…” Jinyoung continued sadly.

Jackson’s face whipped up looking stricken. He was conflicted, since the only time Jinyoung said his nick name was when he was really upset or really happy. Jinyoung rarely showed soft side, it was famous amongst all the trainees that Jinyoung only gave nicknames to people special to him, so when you got a nickname from him everyone was jealous because it meant you were worthy of Jinyoung’s attention.

How was he supposed to tell his friend that he was jealous and that he had a fat crush on him since forever?! He was jealous that out of everyone Jinyoung chose to workout with he went to Junho hyung instead of Jackson. He was an ex-Olympian if anything Jinyoung should have come to him to workout with, definitely not an excuse to use working out together as an excuse to intimately touch Jinyoung and show him how to properly lift weights.

Jackson always knew that he was bi-sexual and it didn’t matter to him who he liked. Since coming to Korea, he knew he had to keep his sexuality on the down low because he knew that not everyone was as open-minded as he was. However, the universe seems to like messing with him because as soon as he came to Korea, he knew he would have a hard time keeping his composure when he met Jinyoung.

Something about the other boy drew Jackson in. The moment that cemented his crush on the boy for Jackson was the moment when they were trainees and to getting dinner to eat to get to know each other better. Jackson was doing his best in his broken Korean to make friends with all of the boys there, but his heart immediately got stuck in his throat when he saw Jinyoung showing off his popping skills to everyone. The smile and laugh that came out of Jinyoung after was the final nail in the coffin for him. It was all Jackson could think about and focus on whenever he was around the other boy. 

Jackson immediately did everything he could to spend as much time as he could with Jinyoung. Any time there was group work, he would immediately bug Jinyoung to be his partner, or whenever he needed help with his Korean he immediately went to the boy for help. Jackson was over the moon that he was going to be debuting in the same group as Jinyoung. However, everything seemed too good to be true, because as soon as their first comeback Jinyoung was physically changing.

To Jackson, Jinyoung was always captivating, there was something about the boy that drew everyone in and it didn’t help him that everything about the boy kept fueling his wet dreams at night. Everyone started to notice that Jinyoung was starting to fill out more and not the cute scrawny kid anymore. This made Jackson’s jealous and irritation grow because now he had more competition for Jinyoung’s attention. His breaking point was finding out Jinyoung was working out with someone else that was not him! 

Looking at the boy in front of him, Jackson felt the guilt worsen. Jinyoung look genuinely sad that they have been bickering and fighting so much. Jackson couldn’t live with the fact that he would be the reason for Jinyoung feeling this way.

“I…”. Jackson couldn’t get the words out. He was internally screaming at himself to fix this! 

“Seun-ah do you hate me? What did I do wrong? We use to get long so well. Who am I suppose to talk to in the group? You’re the only one I can go to…” Jinyoung sounded so small and that make Jackson even angrier with himself because he never wanted to hear anything like that coming from Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung I don’t hate you! I..I.. I’m just upset ok!”

“Are you upset with me? What do I have to do to fix it?”. The imploring look that Jinyoung was giving him was not helping Jackson think properly.

“No! You didn’t do anything wrong at all. How could you ever think that?!” 

“We keep getting into fights! You won’t even look at me or talk to me anymore without some snide comment. What am I supposed to think?!”. The hurt in Jinyoung's eyes was the last straw for Jackson.

“I’m jealous ok! There I said it”.

“Jealous? Jealous of what Jackson?” Jinyoung asked confused, because what could he have that Jackson would be jealous of?

“You’re working out with Junho hyung when it should have been me! You didn’t even ask me and you know I work out and was training for the Olympics before. I don’t get why you didn’t come to me”. There Jackson said it. He finally admitted and now Jinyoung was going to think he was being childish over something so trivial.

Quite confused, Jinyoung could not understand why Jackson would be jealous of him working out with Junho hyung.

“Seun-ah… I don’t get it. Why would you be jealous of me working out with Junho hyung? I thought you would be happy that I started taking more care in myself. I know you work out and trained for the Olympics, I just didn’t want to bother you… you’re already helping out everyone else, I didn’t want to add more onto your plate. Junho hyung also the only one that could help me with what I wanted” Jinyoung replied softly.

Jackson snapped his head to look at Jinyoung. 

“What do you mean he’s the only one that could help you?”

Feeling quite embarrassed, Jinyoung debated whether or not he should tell the truth? Whelp he couldn’t come up with any other reason than the truth so he might as well deal with being laughed at by Jackson and then by the group members after.

“I… well, I wanted to Junho-hyung to help me get a butt. I know this sounds stupid, but I felt so plain compared to everyone in our group. Now that I’m saying this out loud I feel even more stupid than before. All of 2PM and their fans always comments on hyung’s butt, that I felt like that was the only thing that could help me stand out in our group”. It did not help him that his cheeks were flushed so pink, that Jackson could probably notice it.

Jackson looked at Jinyoung in shock. He didn’t think Jinyoung could ever feel insecure with himself. He was Jinyoung Park for goodness sake, practically South Korea’s sweetheart. How could he think he was plain?!

“Jinyoung how could you say that about yourself! All of our fans love you! Heck, everyone in the company loves you. You’re like the damn national treasure everyone falls in love with!” shrieked Jackson, not believing that Jinyoung felt so lowly about himself.

“Like I said it was stupid now that I think about it, but I don’t regret it. I like working out now and honestly having an ass is kind of nice. More cushion for sitting” Jinyoung said jokingly hoping that they had resolves their issue.

“Are we ok now Seun-ah?”

“No! You have to stop working out with Junho hyung or else I’m going to keep getting mad”. Fuck. Jackson just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. His mouth beat him before he could say that everything was ok.

“What…? Seun-ah, what does it matter if I’m still working out with Junho-hyung? You know why I’m working out with him now. I can start working out with you sometimes; but why should I stop working out with hyung?”. Jinyoung was so confused. He thought everything would be ok once he revealed everything to Jackson. What could Jackson upset for continuing to work out with their hyung?

“I should be the only one that sees and touches your body working out! I have a fucking huge crush on you Jinyoung! Ever since you started working out everyone’s been trying to get your attention and I can’t stand anyone that takes you away from me!”

Damn it all. Good job Jackson! You just outed yourself and now Jinyoung going to be disgusted at you for liking men. He groaned in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands because now Jinyoung would leave him and never want to talk to him again. 

Before Jackson could even continue his internal self-deprecating rant, he felt Jinyoung grab his hands from his and felt the softest lips, he will fight anyone on this, kiss him. Jackson’s eyes widen in shock! Did Jinyoung feel the same way?

Still too shocked to from the kiss, all Jackson could do was stare at Jinyoung as he moved back, while still holding Jackson’s hands, cheeks flushed with the softest pink that Jackson has ever seen.

“Is this ok?” Jinyoung said unsure why he did that. He kissed Jackson instinctively as soon as he heard that Jackson said he had a huge crush on him and just hearing that he was jealous because he only wanted his attention and no one else did something to Jinyoung.

Finally shaking himself from shock, Jackson let go Jinyoung’s hand and instantly went to grab his ass, and plant a firmer kiss onto Jinyoung’s mouth, hoping that it would convey to Jinyoung that he definitely more than ok with this. he was fucking ecstatic!

Jinyoung jumped and squeaked from Jackson squeezing his ass. Pushing against Jackson’s chest, Jinyoung was about to protest, but stopped because as soon as he looked at Jackson it seemed everything fell into place.

They continued to kiss, which quickly turned into a make out session with Jackson lifting and pushing Jinyoung, by the butt no less, against the door and was quickly interrupted with the door opening and them toppling over each other.

Looking up from the floor, they could see all their members looking at them, not even two seconds did Bambam started shouting.

“FUCK YEAH! Fork over the money bitches, I was right! They were fucking each other’s brains out!”

Everyone else was grumbling and arguing that no way Bambam was right. However, it seems to new couple that the members seem to be ok with their relationship, if making bets on it was any indication. Jaebeom just gave both of them a smirk and a nod of approval, before walking away to mediate the other members from killing Bambam.

If anyone had to thank for Jinyoung’s ass blessing the world with its presence, they have Jackson to thank for that, because if it wasn't for him, Jinyoung wouldn't have asked Junho hyung to help him and the wouldn't have ended up together if it wasn't for Jackson liking his partner on the thicc side.

Also, no one else was allow to touch that ass but Jackson himself. He makes it very clear to anyone that tries to think they can even talk to Jinyoung Park let alone stare at his ass.


	2. B is for BABY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long to update another chapter! 
> 
> I had so many ideas for the letter B, that I couldn't decide. I have the general outline for what I'm going to be doing for each letter so there will be all 26 chapters. The time I finish each chapter will vary.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! :D
> 
> Alpha Jackson and Omega Jinyoung (one of my favs things to read!)

Baby

There was something about Jinyoung interacting with kids that did something to the Alpha in Jackson.

They were filming a segment for REAL GOT7 and today they were tasked to receive affection from the kids and the ones that didn’t get any affection would receive the penalty of having to wash a blanket.

It was apparent to anyone that the omega adored children. He was readily trying to give the first crying child some juice to appease them. Even though they were trying to accomplish the task, all Jackson could focus on was Jinyoung doting on the children and trying to make them smile. The omega made sure that there were snacks for the children and that each one got attention.

It was no wonder that one of the little girls chose Jinyoung as her favorite and the most handsome. Jackson honestly couldn’t agree more.

Don’t get Jackson started on when it was just the three of them. Jinyoung was holding the girl and talking to her, while Jackson came up with a back pack and pulled out everything in it to see if there was anything that the girl wanted to play with.

It was like they were already a family and Jackson was the dad and Jinyoung the mother. Even though their relationship was fresh, Jackson couldn’t shake the image of Jinyoung being pregnant, especially pregnant with his kid. The alpha in him thrummed pleasantly of the possibility of that future with Jinyoung, that only caused him to blush and grin even more than he already was.

Looking over at Jinyoung again with the kids, all Jackson could do was think that there’s no way anyone else could be for him.

___________

Jinyoung didn’t know why he did this to himself, but the torture was honestly worth it. He was currently watching Jackson’s variety show ‘Let go of my baby’ after hearing how he went viral with how he took care of a crying child and mostly because he missed his boyfriend who was currently away in China.

He was currently watching the episode where the little girl had started crying when everyone else was trying to take a nap. Jackson instantly shot up from his bed and went to attend to the child. The omega in Jinyoung purred in delight at such an attentive alpha. Literally everything that Jackson did on the show made Jinyoung want have the alpha claim him so that no one else could have this wonderful alpha. It was also a bonus that the Alpha was very genuine in his interactions with the children that made him all the more a potential mate.

Jinyoung continue to watch another episode where Jackson’s niece Aimee came to join. This was more like Jackson’s brother getting a free babysitter, but Jinyoung knew with all the times Jackson had mentioned his niece, he simply adores the little girl and loves being an uncle.

It made Jinyoung laugh joyously at Jackson’s attempts to garner Aimee’s attention and she just deliberately ignoring him. Call Jinyoung a sadist, but sometimes he loved doing the same thing to the alpha, just to get a reaction out of him and also to keep his attention on solely on Jinyoung.

The utter disbelief on Jackson’s face when he had to use candy to bribe his niece was honestly the icing on the cake for Jinyoung. He honestly laughed so hard that his stomach started to hurt. It was downright adorable for sure, but Jinyoung just adored how much passion and love the alpha had for kids in general.

Watching the show made Jinyoung’s omega brain start day dreaming the day he and Jackson would be able to have a baby. He could just imagine it, being pregnant with Jackson being a worry wart about everything and making sure that Jinyoung wouldn’t lift a single finger during the pregnancy. Buying clothes for their baby and honestly Jinyoung would be happy to have any child, especially if they grew up to be such a good person like Jackson.

There was also the thrill of getting Jinyoung pregnant that got the wheels of him turning. Even though Jinyoung was on birth control, it didn’t stop him from wanting Jackson to reduce him to a mess and them passionately having sex until they couldn’t move anymore. Don’t even get Jinyoung started on Jackson’s knot. Everything about the alpha made Jinyoung want to throw away all his responsibilities and start a family.

It was wishful thinking, but right now with their careers it would have to take the back burner for now, but a baby was definitely in the future.

___________

There was a nervousness that Jackson knew was illogical to have, but he couldn’t help it. This would be the first-time Aimee was going to meet to Jinyoung. The two most important people in his life, of course he didn’t forget about his parents, were physically going to meet and Jackson wanted to make sure they got along.

Jinyoung had brief interactions with Aimee before whenever Jackson was in Korea and was Face Timing her. They all seemed good and that Aimee seemed interested in Jinyoung. However, Jackson’s hectic schedules in both China and Korea, it was hard to make time to physically see his favorite niece and also have her come see him.

It was just a stroke of luck that they had a concert stop in Australia and they were able to have a couple of days to chill out, which means Jackson could meet with his brother and Aimee! The group was going to make a day going to the zoo and see the animals and Jackson extended the invitation to his brother to come with Aimee.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise to Jackson, but he was so happy to see Aimee and Jinyoung getting along so well. The whole time at the zoo, Jinyoung held Aimee’s hand and talked to her about all the animals they got to see and pet. If anything, Aimee seem enamored by Jinyoung and didn’t want to separate from him. Maybe his niece just knew how to bring out the omega instincts in Jinyoung, but all Jackson could feel was elated that his boyfriend was doting on his niece.

Jackson was feeling a little jealous as well. He wasn’t getting any attention from either of his favorite people that he tried to join in on their little bubble. Jackson made everyone laugh when Jinyoung was trying to feed the kangaroos and acted as if he was a kangaroo and “eating” out of his boyfriend’s hand.

The alpha in him made him want to give in and mate with Jinyoung. His boyfriend was the epitome of perfection to him and the fact that he got along with Aimee was just Jackson could ever dream for. Jackson had no doubt that he would one day claim this beautiful omega, he even had the ring picked out for when he would propose to the younger boy, but they have to wait a little longer because of their lifestyles.

It was definitely worth the wait though.

_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to watch all the parts I was inspired by:
> 
> *Part 1: REAL GOT7 season 3 episode 4  
> *Part 2: Links below for the videos that inspires  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Kih9wFfISc  
> -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Boe0FXwsiAs  
> *Part 3: GOT7 Tour log episode 17  
> 


End file.
